The etiology of teeth in a human's oral cavity are derived from the juxtaopposed denticle scales of a Shark's integument. Unlike, the overlapping fibrous collagen scales of the shark, higher orders and species of vertebrate fish, the human denticle scale, includes a slightly angulated vertical rearward projection from the scales surface. This projection allows for a supply of blood by means of a pulpal canal in the form of a soft calcium hydroxyappretite/collagen, covered over with a very hard calcium hydroxyapatite shell with, a rod-like/matrix structure, of enamel.
In modern day dentistry, even till this day, gold (Au) alone is the material of choice for restoring all non-aesthetic surfaces particularly where no mastication occurs on the direct biting and chewing surfaces of the teeth. Gold has many attributes in the restoration of these biting and chewing surfaces in that gold is relatively soft and malleable to cause stress breaks during traumatic opposing forces of mastication so as not to insult the periodontium and osteoclasts of the tooth and bone, respectively. The margins of a Class II restoration which has either necrotic decayed tissue removed on either proximal sides of the tooth and that of the occlusal surface at the interfacial Enamel/cavo surface margins where a gold inlay meets the enamel or in a gold cast crown where the entire margin is prepared circumferentially, the gingival margin may easily be burnished with an instrument making gold the material of choice for restoring surfaces at the margin.
The reason natural enamel on a human tooth surface protects the tooth surface and the reason a restored tooth surface using gold protects the tooth surface is that natural enamel and gold are hydrophilic materials. The hydrophilic property of the material provides for little, if any, surface tension, and causes hydrogen bonding, which inhibits the formation of a contact angle with water or saliva on its substrate surface thereby forming a boundary layer which permits frictionless laminar flow of saliva and/or food to flow over wear susceptible tooth masticatory surfaces which are otherwise areas susceptible to decay all around the tooth such is in a posterior tooth, in grooves and fossae or in the proximal embrasure areas of the teeth and between teeth. The hydrophilic surface on the teeth or tooth is nature's way of preventing decaying masticatory food from otherwise collecting, i.e., the decaying food will be carried away by the saliva.
However, today's modern dental materials currently conventionally used for restoring teeth are hydrophobic. A hydrophobic material causes high surface tension thereby inhibiting hydrogen bonding. Moreover, the hydrophobic nature of the material prevents the formation of a boundary layer and instead forms a turbulent surface which does not permit the saliva to flow over the tooth surface.
The dental composition of the subject invention is hydrophilic and has a very low surface energy which promotes hydrogen bonding. Moreover, because it is hydrophilic a boundary layer is formed having a small contact angle-free boundary layer when in contact with water or saliva. The boundary layer forms over the tooth substrate surface exactly as is formed with an enamel surface or a gold surface and provides for friction-less laminar flow of saliva in combination with particles of food, over these chewing surfaces which enhances their wear in the same manner as currently occurs with natural teeth or on gold surfaces.